LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. 'Wednesday 7th April' *Alexandra Park: 4 Greylag until 710 at least plus 1 Swallow north (Bob Watts). 3 Sand Martins Wood Green Res & 2 ad Jackdaw with the nursey crow flock (David Callahan). *Brent Reservoir: 5 Swallow,1 House Martin, 22 Sand Martin, 2Willow Warbler, 11 Chiffchaff, 7 Blackcap, Kingfisher + fish (Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard). *Bromley-by-Bow: 1 Wheatear, 2 Swallow west, singing Willow Warbler briefly, 9 Sand Martin, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 35 Lesser BB Gulls, 2 Chiffchaff, male Blackcap, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great-spotted Woodpeckers, 6 Stock Dove (S Fisher) *Canons Farm and Banstead Woods: 5 Northern Wheatears (3 m +2f), 1 Swallow (m), 2 Marsh Tits, 1 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (m), 1 Cormorant north, 1 juvenile Grey Heron, 30+ Lesser Redpolls, 2 Willow Warblers, 7 Blackcaps, 11 Chiffchaffs, 2 Little Owls, 8 Yellowhammers, 8+ Meadow Pipits, 5 Skylarks, 7+ Linnets, 1+Sparrowhawk (f), 1+ Pheasant, 4+ Goldcrests, 6+ Coal Tits, 5+ Treecreepers, 11 Nuthatches, 10 Rose-ringed Parakeets, 7 Green Woodpeckers, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Pied Wagtails, 2 Stock Doves, male Kestrel, singing Mistle Thrush (DKC/KJM/P&G). *Claybury Park: 2 Treecreepers, 2 Nuthatches, 6 Blackcaps, 4 Green Woodpeckers, Sparrowhawk, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Stock Doves, 3 Chiffchaffs, 12 Jays, 2 Long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson). *Crossness/Belvedere: Common Buzzard south @ 0955, male Wheatear, 14 Sand Martins NW, 8 Swallows north, 2 Common Sandpipers, 3 Curlews, 2 Wigeon, 73 Gadwall, 17 Shoveler (John Archer, Kev Jarvis & Ian MIller). *Dorset Square NW1: Ring-necked Parakeet p.m. (unusual) (Des McKenzie). *Fairlop Gravel Works: 2 Shelduck, 2 Teal, 4 Pochard, 10 Gadwall, 10 Tufted Duck, 16 Shoveler, Kestrel, 4 Pheasant, 3 Snipe, 2 Redshank, Green Sandpiper, 5 Lapwing, 15-20 Pied Wagtail, 18 Mipit, 6 male Reed Bunting, 10 Linnet, 4 Siskin (RedBird) *Fulham Reach (Crabtree Wharf): 2 Redshank (Nathalie Mahieu). *Gunnersbury Park: pr Egyptian Geese with 8 goslings, mating pr Mandarin, 40 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 19 Herring Gull, c10 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Green + 1 Great-spotted Woodpeckers, Nuthatch calling, singing Goldcrest, singing Blackcap (Neil Anderson) *Hounslow Heath: Wheatear, several Blackcap and Chiffchaff. (Rob Solomon and Adam Cheeseman). *Kensington Gardens: very brief visit, both adult Tawny Owls and all 4 owlets showing well. (1.15 - 1.30PM) (S West) *Ingrebourne Valley: Little Owl ( Shaun Harvey) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Wheatear (female), in the field behind the yard, 2 Little Owl in the usual tree, 1 singing Blackcap & 1 singing Chiffchaff around the main pond. A flying visit. (Jon Ridge, Peter Elton). *Sewardstone Marsh: 1 Cuckoo, 3 House Martin, 2m Wheatear, 16 Meadow Pipit, 20+Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, pr Shelduck, 6 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, 6 Chifffchaff, 30+Swallows and 70+Sand Martin over N/E corner of KGV res. (N.Smith) *Staines Reservoir: Pair of Garganey still, also 6 Black-necked Grebe (nice summer plumage), 2 Shelduck and 2 Swallow. 2 Yellow Wagtail and 6 White Wagtail reported earlier (Martin Sullivan and Gary Clewley). *Ten Acres Wood: in field North of wood 1 Green Sand 1 LRP 2 Yellow Wagtails 1 Wheatear (G Westley) *Tower 42, City of London (10:00-14:30hrs): weather not conducive to raptor or passerine visible migration at 600ft altitude but; 17 Cormorant (mainly east), fem Sparrowhawk SW (lacking central tail feathers), 2 Peregrine Falcon, 12 Black-headed Gull west, 20 Lesser Black-backed Gull (mainly west and NW), 33 Herring Gull (mainly west and NW), 6 Great Black-backed Gull (north and NW); incidentals on the Thames included 2m Mallard, 4 Coot, 2 Common Gull, plus Woodpigeon and Blackbird noted http://t42bsg.blogspot.com (T42BSG) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Wheatear, c50 Sand Martin, 11 Swallow, Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 8 Redshank. (Steve B) *Walthamstow: f Black Redstart half way up the East bank of the High Maynard. 3 Green Sandpipers in the overflow channel North of the Lockwood, 30+ Teal here and on the Maynard/Lockwood. Around 80 Sand Martin trickling North over about 45 minutes, 3 Wheatears and 6 Meadow Pipits on or over the West bank of the Lockwood, 2 Oystercatcher. Singing Chiffchaffs and Willow Warblers aplenty. http://walthamstowwildlife.blogspot.com/ (Paul Whiteman) 4 White Wagtails, 11 Pied & 2 Grey Wagtails on Lockwood (south east corner) Also Wheatear present this pm (John Murray). *Wanstead Flats: Redstart (male south of Long Wood 11:30–Nick Croft; still at east end of Long Wood mid-afternoon–Birdguides), Wheatear (1), Snipe (4), Skylark (18+ singers), Little Owl (heard), Swallow, Sand Martin, Blackcap (4 singers), Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler (2), Redpoll (2 over North), Pheasant, Kestrel, Heron (4), Little Grebe, Shoveler, Greylag, Ring-Necked Parakeet (3), Reed Bunting, Green and Great Spot Woodpeckers (Nick Croft and Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: Mistle Thrush, Gadwall (3 pairs on Shoulder of Mutton, 2 on Perch), Teal (2 pairs on Heronry), Blackcap (10+ singers), Willow Warbler (4), Chiffchaff, Linnet (3), Bullfinch, Kestrel (pair), Little Grebe, Great-Crested Grebe, heron, Little Egret (River Roding) (Nick Croft) *Whitewebbs Wood: 07:15 1 Little Egret, flushed out of Flash Lane aquaduct with a Grey Heron, also 1 Grey Wagtail, and 1m Bullfinch, 5 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Coal tit, 1 Treecreeper. 3 Muntjack. (N.Smith) *Willows Farm Puddle: 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Redshank, 2 Oystercatcher, Shelduck, 6 Gadwall, 4 Teal, 3 Lapwing, 2 Swallow. (Steve Blake) *Wimbledon Common: 4 Wheatear on the Meadow, 2 on Rushmere Plain (David Wills). *Wormwood Scrubs: Great Spotted Woodpecker, vocal Green Woodpecker, singing Chiffchaff, singing Dunnock, 4 Greenfinch, Goldfinch, singing Mistle Thrush, Grey Heron (over) being mobbed by crow (all on little scrubs). Singing Chiffchaff, singing Mistle Thrush (in Martin Bell Woods), 3 Lesser Black Backed Gulls, 2 immature Herring Gull, 3 Canada Geese & around 100 Carrion Crow feeding on fields behind the prison churned up by the cavalry exercises. 12 Starling, 1 Meadow Pippit (Charlie Farrell) 'Tuesday 6th April' *Sewardstone Marsh: Goshawk @ 09.50 circling over marsh whilst being attacked by resident female Sparrowhawk. Gained hight and headed off North/West (not north east as earlier reported) and circled very high over Rammey Marsh, continued to circle up until out of view. Other bits, 3 Snipe, 4 Lapwing, 1 Swallow,1m Reed Bunting, 3 Meadow Pipit, 5 Skylark over cob fields, 8 Chiffchaff, 10 Blackcaps, 2 Willow Warblers, 30 Sand Martin and 1 swallow N/E corner of KGV res. (N. Smith) *Fairlop Gravel Works: male Goshawk '''@ 6.30pm (no jessies), hunting over the Gravel Pits - flew out of conifer trees. Also: 2 Shelduck, 2 Gdwall, 2 Teal, 12 Shoveler, male Pochard, Greylag Goose, 2 Redshank, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Snipe, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 20 Pied Wagtail, 2 '''Yellow Wagtail, 12 Linnet, male Reed Bunting, 4 Swallow (Red Bird) ---- * Abney Park Cemetery: all five Tawny Owls (2 ads, 3 young) safe and well after the 'challenges' of recent weeks, 2 Blackcaps, Coal Tit, Chiffchaff (MJP, TB) * Alexandra Park: Male Brambling still NE corner Top Field near owl box 705-720 & 815, 5 Willow Warblers (2 BL, 2 TF, 1 WG Res) also one in garden Nightingale Lane, Water Rail Conservation Pond, hybrid male Tufted Duck x fem Pochard Boating Lake (Gabriel Jamie, Bob Watts); a very ragged Common Buzzard north-west over Morrisons, Wood Green roughly towards the palace 17:08, mobbed by Lesser Black-backs (David Callahan); distantly over park shortly afterwards (Ian Lycett). * Broadwater: Red-legged Partridge in ploughed field on S side of Moorhall road, 2 Shelduck, Oystercatcher, 3 Lapwing (displaying), 10 Blackcap, 12 Chiffchaff, 4 Willow Warbler, 3 Swallow, 2 Sand Martin and 2 Common Buzzard (Martin Sullivan). * Canons Farm and Banstead Woods: 1+ Willow Warbler, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Blackcaps, c.7 Chiffchaffs, 1 Common Buzzard, 2 Pheasants, 5+ Yellowhammers, 7+ Meadow Pipits, c.5 Skylarks, 1+ fem. Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrels, 6+ Linnets, 4 Treecreepers, 6+ Nuthatches, 1 Coal Tit, c.35 Stock Doves, 1 Pied Wagtail, 8+ Green Woodpeckers, 2+ Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 1 Mistle Thrush. Also the following butterflies present: 1 Comma, 5+ Peacocks, 15+ Brimstones (David K Campbell). * Crossness: adult Little Gull off Incinerator 0900-0930 but gone by 1030; also 2 Common Terns, 2 singing Sedge Warblers, 6 singing Blackcaps, Swallow, Curlew, 2 Ringed Plovers (John Archer & Kev Jarvis). * Dagenham Chase: 4 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 14 Teal, 1 Little Egret, 2 Lapwing, 1 Snipe, 12+ Blackcap (10m,2f), 10+ Chiffchaff, 1 singing Willow Warbler (Ian Woodward). * East India Dock Basin area: 2 Greylags, 1 Swallow NW, Sand Martin. 3 singing Wiillow Warblers and 1 singing Blackcap (Eco Park), Reed Bunting. (Gary A James). * Ferny Hill Farm, Enfield: 27 Fieldfare (Robert Callf). * Hampstead Heath: Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 5 Shoveler (4m 1f), pr Mandarin, courting Great Crested Grebes (Leo Reich) * Harmondsworth Moor: House Martin flew over, 1 Chiffchaff.(Sue Giddens) * Horsenden Hill: 1 Swallow, 1 f Sparrowhawk, 9 Chiffchaff, 7 Blackcap (Martin Smith) * Houses of Parliament: 1 large f Sparrowhawk flew over the building at 11:25am (Michael Mac). * Kenwood: Egyptian Geese have 5 young, 1 Kestrel and 2 Jays and several Blackbirds gave away Tawny Owl Roost (Michael Mac). * KGV Res: 3 Yellow Wagtails, 3 White Wagtails, 1pr Goosander in relief channel, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 LRPs, 4 Shelduck. (N.Smith) * Kensington Gardens (brief visit): pr Shoveler, fem Ruddy Duck (2nd this year), 10-12 Stock Dove, both ad Tawny Owl and all 4 owlets showing well (please stay a respectful distance), singles of Blackcap, Chiffchaff and Willow Warbler (all singing), pr Nuthatch (Des McKenzie). * Oakwood Park, N14: 1 female Great Spotted Woodpecker; 3 Mistle Thrush; 2 Dunnock, together; 3(1 singing male, 2 females, together) Blackcap, 2 singing Chiffchaff; 1 singing male Goldcrest; 1 pr Chaffinch, copulating; 1 Goldfinch (Robert Callf). * Paddington Green (seen from): Common Buzzard soaring high north-west 13:53-13:57hrs, mobbed by Peregrine Falcon (Des McKenzie). * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Wheatear (first-summer male - not thought to be yesterday's bird), on the field behind the yard, 2 Little Owl showing well, 32 Jackdaw, 3 Fieldfare, 2 singing Blackcap & a ringed adult Herring Gull was noted on the cricket pitch. (Jon Ridge). * Regent's Park: male Ring Ouzel still in NW corner beyond rugby pitch (RBA). still 12pm (Gabriel Jamie) No sign 12:30 - 16:00; Redwing, 2 Song Thrush and many Blackbirds only (J.Murray). Ring Ouzel feeding on ivy berries 17.30 plus Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Song Thrush (Rob Bell); male Ring Ouzel seen from 14:15 to 15:05 on and off, last time for about 5 minutes perched in Ivy about 10 birders present at various times, also 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Song Thrush (Michael Mac). * Romford, Raphael Park: 2 Great Crested Grebes, 19 Tufted Ducks, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Grey Wagtails, 1 Blackcap, 4 Stock Dove (Ian Woodward). * Staines Reservoir: 1 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Garganey (1m 1f) 1 Black-necked Grebe. (Sue Giddens) * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: (skywatch 1000-1540 - arduous in the extreme) 15 Swallows, 12 Sand Martins, Chiffchaff, plus the usuals (MJP, TB, JP) * Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): f Black Redstart, 2 Sand Martins, Little Egret, pr Reed Buntings (D Barrett). Singing Sedge Warbler in reeds, West Warwick (not seen); Willow warbler & Blackcap (h only W'stow marsh), min 4 singing Chiffchaff, min 6 Little Egrets, 1 Sand martin, min 10+ Shelduck, 6-8 Linnet (Lol Bodini). * 'Monday 5th April' *Chafford Hundred EWT: Alpine Swift still over Warren Gorge from 1049 (RBA) 13:40 still showing well (D Barrett), 3 Sand Martin, 1 Swallow by 11.30am (John Palmer) *Regent's Park: male Ring Ouzel still 14:00 in NW corner near rugby pitch (RBA), 1 Blackcap *Staines Reservoir: 12:00 - 2 Garganey '''(1M + 1F) south lake amongst Coots against central reservation. 1 '''Black-necked Grebe (1M full breeding plumage), >2 White Wagtail, 1 Common Tern. (Clayton B) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Black-necked Grebe, 6 Redshank, 3 Snipe, 3 Shelduck, Little Ringed Plover, 9 Tree sparrows, 40+ Swallow 3 House Martins 9 Sand Martins, 2 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Buzzard. (Steve B). *Rainham Marshes: no sign of Hoopoe by 07:30 (Pager); indeed - dull day all round with only a Swallow, 3 Sand Martins, 3 Sedge Warblers, a Curlew, a Stonechat and a Peregrine for comfort, and I obviously left five or ten minutes too early (David Callahan) because ... Alpine Swift 1650-1655, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 4 House Martins, 3 Swallows, 2 Sedge Warbler, 2 Water Pipit, Knot, Corn Bunting, 4 Skylark, 3 Chiffchaffs, 2 Blackcap, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Song Thrushes, 6 Cetti`s Warblers, 13 Reed Buntings, 39 Shelduck, 24 Tufted Duck, drake Pintail, 3 Little Egret, Curlew, 2 Peregrine, pr Kestrel (ELBF) . ---- *Alexandra Park: male Brambling NE corner of Top Field near owl box nasaly calling 0845, 2 Willow Warblers (Top Field & Boating Lake island), Male Tufted Duck x female Pochard with Pochards Boating Lake, 2 drake Shoveler, Little Grebe, 3 Swallow SW over cricket pitch 0950 (Andrew Gardener, Donal Gardener, Bob Watts, Alan Gibson) *Brent Reservoir: Peregrine north at 10.30, also 14 Sand Martins & a Swallow (Brent Birders) *(Enfield) Brayside Farm Pond: 2(m&f) Teal (Robert Callf). *(Enfield) Forty Hall: 1 male Shoveler (Robert Callf). *Hampton Court: 7 Sand Martin by river (Tom Smith) *Horsenden Hill: 1 Treecreeper (David Howdon). 2 Nuthatch, 2 Jackdaw nest building first nesting record of this species from this site (Andy Culshaw and David Howdon) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: both ad Tawny Owl and all 4 owlets showed well (ads and young diurnal flying), 5 House Martin through, 2 singing Blackcap, singing Chiffchaff and Willow Warbler; also 4 Egyptian Goose, 8 Mandarin Duck, 2pr Gadwall, m Shoveler, 5 Red-crested Pochard, fem Sparrowhawk (lacking central tail feathers), 11 Black-headed Gull, 20+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, 10+ Stock Dove, m Great Spotted Woodpecker (2nd excavating bird), 3 Treecreeper, singing Goldfinch (Des McKenzie). *Kew Gardens: 3 Little Grebe, 2 nesting prs Mute Swan, 5 Greylag (2 nests), 8 Egyptian Geese, 6 Stock Dove, 2 Green + 3 Great-spotted Woodpeckers, 4 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper (1 singing), 3 singing Chiffchaff, 3 singing Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest (1 nest building), 6 prs Long-tailed Tit, m Brimstone (Neil Anderson) *Limetrees Park Golf Course (Northolt): nesting pr Mute Swan, Little Ringed Plover flying high coming down, Sparrowhawk, singing Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, pr Linnets (Neil Anderson) *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Mistle Thrush over (Nathalie Mahieu) *Mayesbrook Park: 2 Willow Warblers, 2 Little Egrets, 1 Pair of Pochards ( G.Harding ) *Nine Elms Estate Community Garden: Robin singing havn't had a singing robin here in spring for many years (Michael Mac). *Nine Elms - Sainsbury's Car Park: 1 Peregrine near by, pr Lesser-black Backed Gulls scavenging in the car park (Michael Mac). *Osterley Park: Little Owl; 9 Mandarin, 8 Egyptian geese with broods of 5 and 3 goslings; 1m Blackcap and 3 Chiffchaff singing but no other migrants. (Tom Smith) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Wheatear (first-summer male) in reception garden field (Jon Ridge, Peter Elton, Jon Reveley). Also 1 singing Blackcap & 1 Chiffchaff around the main pond, 25 Jackdaw & 7 Stock Dove on the back fields behind the yard & 1 Linnet flew over north (JR, PE). Later, 2 singing Blackcap, 2+ GSW & 1 Nuthatch (JR, JRv). Also, 13 Meadow Pipit over mainly northwest throughout the afternoon in small numbers (JR). *Sharvel Lane (Hillingdon): Red Kite S (low over W. London shooting club 8am), Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, displaying Lapwing, pr Stock Dove, 3 singing Skylarks, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 17 Linnet, pr Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Swallow, 3 Willow Warbler, 5 singing Chiffchaff, pair + 2 Blackcap, 23 Tufted Duck, 2 cormorant, 1fem Sparrowhawk, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming) 2 Nuthatch, 1 singing Coal Tit, 9 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 singing Song Thrush, 5 Pied Wagtail, 4 Jay, 2 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Common Buzzard north 1515, 2-3 Peregrines constantly present, 30-40 Sand Martins, 15+ Swallows, Willow Warbler, Meadow Pipit, Common Gull (Laurence Pitcher, Mark Pearson & Tony Butler Hackney Wildlife) *Willows Farm Puddle: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Lapwing 6 Gadwall. (Steve B) *Wimbledon Park Lake: 1 Common Tern, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Blackcap, I Chiffchaff, 1 Jay (Martin Daniel) *Archery Wood, near Forty Hall, Enfield: 2 Treecreeper, together (Robert Callf). Sunday 4th April *Holmethorpe Sand Pits: female Ferruginous Duck today. From Watercolour housing development (red flags at entrance) walk around lake and take footpath running along ditch, just before the footbridge - eventually this path follows a railway, keep walking and view flooded area at The Moors Surrey Wildlife Trust Reserve (multiple observers, see Holmethorpe website etc). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Eco Park: drake Common Scoter on Thames but flew upstream at 10:25hrs after being flushed by a boat, 4 Shelduck, 30 Teal, Kestrel, Common Sandpiper, 3 Sand Martin, Chiffchaff (Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Holyfield Farm: Male Ring Ouzel, '''top most field North of farm. In hedgerow to the East of field. Last seen @ 09:50 (N.Smith) reported in same field @ 14:20 (N.Smith per Mike Oakland) *KGV Res:Fem '''Black Redstart. Feeding on the West grass bank and perching on metal fence around reservoir. Viewed from blue footbridge over R. Lee at the end of Mossops Creak, Brimsdown @18:20. (N. Smith) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 adult Red Kite over southwest at 13:58 & 2 Kingfisher along the River Pinn at 14:34. (JR). Also 1 singing Willow Warbler around the main pond, 1 Little Owl, 12 Jackdaw & 1 Swallow. (Jon Ridge, Peter Elton). *Rainham Marshes: Hoopoe '''in NW corner of reserve by A13 bridge near lorry park (David Callahan and Nick Croft). Still showing 17:30 (Paul Hawkins, Shaun Harvey, Howard Vaughan et al); also 2 Common Buzzards north 11:15 am, fem/imm '''Marsh Harrier south 11:50 am, Water Pipit, 2 Sedge Warblers (DC); 2 White Wagtails, 4 LRP, 3W Yellow-legged Gull, transitional-plumaged Knot from reserve to river 18:00, 20+ Curlew, 5+ Swallows, 2 Wheatears, 2 Sand Martins (DC & NC). ALso 2 singing Cetti's warbler (M. Honey). *Regent's Park: 1m Ring Ouzel '''still present 4.00pm (details on www.regentsparkbirds.blogspot.com ) 2 Redwings, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaffs, 4 Blackcaps, pr Sparrowhawks (Tony Duckett) '''Ring Ouzel still present in same location until 18:20 at least (Thom Shannon & Nigel Biggs of Comic Terns ). *Staines Reservoir: Garganey '''pair on S basin early pm. (Dave Morris) Also 4 Black-necked Grebes and Redshank early am. (FJM) *Thorndon Park/Tylers Common 15:00 '''Osprey flew low over the M25 from TP toward TC (going South-west) whilst I was enroute to Chafford Hundred where the Alpine Swift 'perfomed well at about 15:20 onwards. (Paul Whiteman) ---- *Alexandra Park: Siskin over cricket scrub 0940, Willow Warbler boating lake island, Hybrid Tufted Duck x Pochard boating lake (Gabriel Jamie). 2 Sand Martin west over Wood Green Res 1620, also drake Shoveler Boating Lake, singing Blackcap Grove (Bob Watts). *Canons Farm and Banstead Woods: 2 Golden Plovers flew north west (RDW), 2 Swallows through (KJM), 2 Black Redstarts (1 imm. male, 1 female) still around barns behind Canons Farmhouse, 2 Cormorants, 2 Canada Geese, 4 Grey Herons, 6+ Yellowhammers, 6 Common Buzzards, 2 Sparrowhawks, 11 Meadow Pipits, 10+ Skylarks, 1 Pheasant, 2 Chiffchaffs, 1 Little Owl, 1 Nuthatch, c.5 Lesser Black-backed Gulls over, 3 Green Woodpeckers, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Pied Wagtails (RDW/KJM/DKC). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 1 Great Cested Grebe; 1 Stock Dove; 2 Green Woodpecker; 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 Song Thrush; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 2 singing Blackcap; 2 Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: pr Peregrine Falcon over Fisherman's Keep, Common Snipe (flushed from Hyde Park temporary 'lake' 12:00hrs), both ad Tawny Owl and all 4 owlets showing well, singing Blackcap, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Willow Warbler, 3 Siskin NW; also 7 Egyptian Goose, 2pr Mandarin Duck, 3 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 8 Red-crested Pochard, at least 10 Stock Dove, 1-2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Treecreeper (3 singing) (Des McKenzie ''et al). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Little Ringed Plover (on scrape), 1 House Martin, 4 Sand Martin and 7 Redshank in a brief visit (Lee Dingain). *Lonsdale Rd Reservoir: 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Tawny Owl, 2pr nesting Grey Heron, 1pr Kestrel mating, 1pr Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2+ Little Grebe, 1m Mandarin, 2 Pochard, Teals, 1 Mute Swan, c30 Tufted Duck, c20 Black-headed Gull, Cormorants (some fishing, mobbed by Gulls), 1 Egyptian Goose, Stock Doves (Nathalie Mahieu). *Oakwood Park, N14: 1 Green Woodpecker; 1 female Geat Spotted Woodpecker; 1 singing male Blackcap; 2 singing male Chiffchaff; 1 singing male Chafinch; 1 male Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Sewardstone Marsh: No sign of Ring Ouzel from 7am to 10am this morning *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, 32 Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull + 1 Herring Gull (on playing fields) 1 Swallow N/NE, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Collared Dove, 6 singing Chiffchaff, 3 singing Wilow Warbler, pair + 4 Blackcap, 1 singing Coal Tit, 1 pair Long-tailed Tit, 6 Song Thrush (5singing) pair Goldcrest + 1, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, 9 Pied Wagtail, 2 Nuthatch, 2 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Walthamstow reservoirs: '''Osprey '''North at 16.55 (Pete Lambert, Lol Bodini). *Totteridge Valley: female Wheatear still at Folly Farm, singing Willow Warbler, 3 Mandarin, Kestrel, Meadow Pipit (Ian Ellis). Saturday 3rd April *Holyfield Farm: Red Kite', drifting South over Galleyhill Wood and beyond @ aprox 14:45, 5 Common Buzzard, 2 Little Owls. (Langridge Scrape) 2 LRPs, 1 Redshank, 3 Lapwing (5 more in nearby fields), 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1 White Wagtail. (Mike Oakland and N.Smith) other birds noted, 1m Yellowhammer, m&f Sparrowhawk, m&f Kestrel, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Red-legged Partridge, 6 Meadow Pipits, 4 Skylaks singing, 1 Fieldfare.(N.Smith) *River Lee Country Park: '''Osprey' north over North Met PIt or Seventy Acres Lake at 13.25 (viewed from my flat in Cheshunt - thanks Mark!), also Peregrine south, 2 Common Buzzards (probably local ones) and Sparrowhawk over the valley + the first 3 Swallows of the year over the flat (R Woodward). *Regent's Park: cracking male Ring Ouzel 11.30am onwards, 2 Redwings, 2 Blackcaps, 5 Chiffchaffs, 1 Willow Warbler (Tony Duckett) *Sewardstone Marsh: Male Ring Ouzel, still present, (06:45) same field as yesterday, and showing very well feeding along easten edge, close to hedgerow. (N.Smith) Still present (9.10 - 9.15). (S West) Still present 11-30 til noon, showing well. (Dan Barrett) Still present 13.15 and showing well. (John Stevens) still showing 15.30 (Robin Sinden) still showing @ 19.00. Other bits about were 2 Common Buzzards high over Epping Forest, at least 6 swallows and 20+ Sand Martin over N/E corner of the KGV res, 1m Reed Bunting, 2 Willow Warblers, 2 Blackcaps, 4 Snipe, 4 Lapwing, 11 Mipits, 23 Pied Wag's at least, (N.Smith). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Osprey north at 1307hrs (presumably same bird that flew north over Beddington c25 mins earlier (thanks Johnny) and same over Lea Valley 18 mins later per Roy W - photos on site), Common Buzzard west 1225, Peregrine attacking Sparrowhawk, 4 Sand Martins, 3 Willow Warblers, 2 Chiffchaffs (Mark Pearson & Jamie Partridge Hackney Wildlife) *Wormwood Scrubs: a pair of''' Little Ringed Plover''' feeding around a puddle on a football pitch for c20 before flying north. Site tick! Also, 1 Greylag, 1 singing Reed Bunting, c3 Chiffchaff & C16 Meadow Pipit. (David Lindo & Roy Nuttall). ---- *Battersea Park Lake: quick walk round - 1 f Sparrowhawk displaying, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, pr Great Crested Grebes, pr Egyptian Geese (seem to be sticking around this year, hopeful they will breed for 1st time), 4 pr Gadwall, 6 Greylag Geese and usual waterbirds (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard over at 15.35 (Andrew Self) *Canons Farm and Banstead Woods: 2 Black Redstarts (1 imm. male, 1 female), 10 Chiffchaffs, 5 Pheasants, 4 Mallards, 2 Blackcaps (males), 4 Common Buzzards, 2 Little Owls, 4 Yellowhammers, 3+ Meadow Pipits, 3 Skylarks, 4 Treecreepers, 7 Coal Tits, 5 Goldcrests, 5 Nuthatches, 2 Grey Herons, 1+ Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrels, 1 Bullfinch, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrushes, 4+ Pied Wagtails, c.9 Linnets, c.8 Rose-ringed Parakeets, c.7 Stock Doves, 5+ Green Woodpeckers, 4+ Great Spotted Woodpeckers. Also 1 Roe Deer (DKC/KJM). 1 Swallow, 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Common Buzzards, 3 Little Owls, 36 Stock Doves, 6 Yellowhammers (SG). Blackcap (male), 2 Kestrels, 1 Skylark, 2 Chiffchaffs, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 1 male Pheasant (P&G).'' Late news Friday 26th March: 1 Firecrest in 'Tawny Wood' (wood opposite north side of Ruffet Wood) (PGo). *Crossness: Common Buzzard south @ 1645, 2 singing Blackcaps, Swallow (John Archer, Kev Jarvis & Andy Wardell). *Goodmayes Park: 2 Mute swan, 36 Canada geese, 7 Greylag geese, 28 Mallard, 24 Tufted duck, 9 Linnet by Rec Ground (Ian Woodward). *Horsenden Hill: Male Mandarin duck (Paradise Fields), 1 2nd winter Common Gull, 9/10 Chiffchaffs, 2 Blackcap.( Martin Smith) *Ilford, South Park: 1 Mute swan, 42 Canada geese, 22 Coot, 2 Great-crested grebes, 20 Tufted ducks, 1 Pochard, 1 Sparrowhawk (m), 3 Mistle thrush (Ian Woodward). *Ingrebourne Valley: 40 Golden Plover, 5 Swallow, 1 Sandmartin, 6 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 4 Willow Warbler, 3 Sparrowhawk.(Shaun Harvey) *Inner London (location witheld): 2 Sparrowhawk, 2-3 Peregrine Falcon (superb views, larger than average looking fem) over 1.5hrs (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *London Wetland Centre: 3 House Martins, 9 Swallows, 4+ Sand Martins, 8 Redshank, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Water Pipit (Lee Dingain) singing Chiff Chaffs, Willow Warbler, Cetti's Warblers; Little Ringed Plover, Linnet, Reed Bunting; Lapwing, Dabchick and GC Grebe nesting; brood 10 Mallard Ducklings (WWT/BENGH per Angus Innes). *New Covent Garden Market: m Kestrel very tame up 6 metres, Peregrine visible in the distance (Michael Mac). *Queen Mary Reservoir: Oystercatcher, 2 Shelduck (Steve Chastell) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Grebe (inc one in summer plumage) on the main pond, 1 Little Owl, 14 Jackdaw, 3 Grey Heron & 1 Mipit over. (Jon Ridge, Peter Elton). Also 1 singing Blackcap (JR). *Rotherhithe: 3 Willow Warblers at Globe Pond, Russia Dock Woodland; also c.5 Chiffchaffs & 2 Linnet (Richard Bonser) *Ruislip: 22 RN Parakeet in my garden at 18.15 (2 more than my previous record). 2 Blackcap and 2 Chiffchaff on Poors Field (Steve Pash) *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, 4 Cormorant, 1fem Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrels, 1 Jackdaw (over) 3singing Willow Warbler, 6 singing Chiffchaff, 4 singing Blackcap + 1female Blackcap, 2 Green Woodpecker, 10+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Nuthatch, 3 singing Chaffinch, 5 Jay, 3 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Stocker's Farm: 1 Redshank on the flooded field at around 16:30, but vanished fifteen minutes later. Also 1 Egyptian Goose, 11 Wigeon (7 drakes), 7 Teal (3 drakes) & 2 Swallow. (Jon Ridge). *Stocker's Lake: 1 Kingfisher from the Tern hide at 17:02 & 1 along the canal at 18:14. Goldeneye & Red-crested Pochard still present on the lake & 1 Treecreeper along the causeway. (Jon Ridge). *Totteridge Valley: female Wheatear, Little Owl, pair of displaying Sparrowhawks, Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare, plus 2 Muntjac 'rutting' (Ian Ellis). *Trent Park: 2(m&f) Pochard, Lower Lake; 2(m&f) Tufted Duck, Lower Lake; 2(m&f) Sparrowhawk, displaying; 2(m&f) Great Spotted Woodpecker, copulating, Williams Wood; 7+ Redpoll sp., feeding in Larches, Moat Wood (one or more possibly Mealy?) (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 5 Redshank, 4 Little Grebe, Wheatear (m), 5 Tree sparrows, c15 Yellowhammer, c10 Reed Bunting, Blackcap (m), Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 14 Swallow (Steve B) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: male Black Redstart, 9 Little Egrets (possibly three nests now occupied in heronry), 2 Oystercatchers (David Callahan). *Wanstead Flats am: 1 Egyptian Goose south east, 1 singing Willow Warbler, singing Blackcap, Sparrowhawk. Wanstead Park: 4 singing Willow Warblers, 9 Chiffchaff, 6 singing Blackcap, singing Goldcrest, 2 Lesser Redpoll, pr Grey Wag (S Fisher)*Willows Farm Pool. Ruddy Shelduck, 2 Redshank, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Shelduck, 5 Gadwall, 2 Pied Wagtail. (Steve B) Friday 2nd April *Hornchurch, Garden: '''Marsh Harrier' west at 11.06am.(Dave Morrison) *Ingrebourne Valley: 2 Whitefronted Geese, Marsh Harrier, 10 Chiffchaff and 3 singing Blackcaps.(Dave Morrison) *Sewardstone Marsh: 1 male Ring Ouzel feeding in field east of Knights Pits, 09.50-10.15. Also, 3 Blackcap, 1 Willow Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff, 4 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 12 Sand Martin, 1 Swallow, 4 Lapwing, 1 Snipe, 2 Shelduck. (Relief channel) 5 Goosander 1m & 4 Fem. (N.Smith). Ouzel still present around hedge at back of field at 5pm but out of sight for long periods. c30 Swallows, c40 Sand Martins (R. Woodward). * Wimbledon Common: Stone Curlew '09.00 flushed from heather patch east of the Windmill, viewed for some 30 seconds before it headed off SE (David Wills, per Adrian Podmore). * Abney Park Cemetery: 2 ad Tawny Owl (no sign of young after ill-timed pollarding), Chiffchaff, Redwing, Coal Tit (Mark Pearson) ---- *Alexandra Park: Egyptian Goose North over WG res 0710, Swallow over boating lake 0840 (Gabriel Jamie). Aythya hybrid (L Scaup type) on Boating Lake 08:00 (Gareth Richards) *Bellingham, Pool River: Possible Cetti's Warbler (heard not seen) by the footbridge close to Bellingham Pond, between the recreation ground/playground at the end of Winsford Road and the railway footbridge leading to Broadmead in Bellingham estate. Not certain about this, I've never seen or heard one before, but this sounded like nothing else I've heard before and seems quite similar to recordings of Cetti's warblers (Philip Lowden). *Brent Park/Pond (Bottom of Bell Lane, NW4): Pintail (fem), Blackcap, pr. Nuthatch, Willow Warbler, Little Grebe, 2 Goldcrest, GS + Green Woodpecker, RR Parakeet (Neil Ross) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Swallow, 9 singing Chiffchaffs & 2 Blackcaps, 2 Lapwing (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm and Banstead Woods: 1 Cormorant low SSW, 1 Pheasant, 17 Fieldfares (including 7 high and purposefully north), 5 Redwings, 1 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaffs, 4 Yellowhammers (1 singing), 3 Skylarks, 2 Goldcrests, 1 Nuthatch, 2 singing Treecreepers, 3 Coal Tits, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Mistle Thrush, 4 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 5 Stock Doves, 1 singing Linnet (DKC/KJM). 2 Kestrels, 3 Skylarks, 1 Nuthatch, 5 Green Woodpeckers, 3 Chiffchaffs (P&G). *Clapham Common: pr Egyptian Geese with 1 disabled or injured small gosling (Eagle Pond), 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 35 Canada Geese, m Tufted Duck on the grass with Mallards (Michael Mac). Egyptian Geese originally had 5 babies 10 days ago. The one remaining was OK last Wednesday and being well guarded. (F Tew) Well it was hobbling on the right foot which seemed damaged yesterday (Michael Mac). *Crossness: Blackcap singing, Swallow, 2 Curlew, 88 Gadwall (John Archer & Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Area: 4 Oystercatchers east, 3 Willow Warblers, 4 Chiffchaffs, Sand Martin ( Gary A James & Nick Tanner). *Fulham Palace Meadows Allotments: 1 Swallow (Nathalie Mahieu). *Gillespie Park, Highbury: Blackcap singing. (David Bradshaw) *Headstone Moat: 2 Cormorant flew in at 14:08, with one residing on a lamp post in the car park. Also 9 Fieldfare nearby at Headstone Manor. (Jon Ridge). *Limetrees Park Golf Course (Northolt): Little Ringed Plover, singing Blackcap, singing Chiffchaff (Neil Anderson) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Common Pheasant, 9 Common Snipe, 1 LRP, 8 Redshank, 12 Swallows, 3 House Martins, 11 Sand Martins, 1 Water Pipit, 1 White Wagtail, 3 Cetti's Warblers, 5 Willow Warblers, 9 Chiffchaffs, 4 Blackcaps, 2 Sedge Warblers, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Linnet. (BENHG/WWT) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Grebe, 18 Meadow Pipit on the southwest fields & 1 Greylag Goose flew in at 13:20. (Jon Ridge). *Poor's Field, Ruislip: 1 singing Willow Warbler, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 1 singing Blackcap, 3 Jay, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Long-tailed Tit & 1 Bullfinch. (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Male Marsh Harrier,2 Water Pipits,2 Wheatear(Shaun Harvey) fem Marsh Harrier, Sparrowhawk, 2 LRP, 4 Ringed Plover, 3 Curlew, 6 Chiffchaff, 5 Wheatear, 4 Swallow, Blackcap, 9 Ring-necked parakeet.(Paul Hawkins) *Ruislip Lido: 3 '''House Martin '(according to my records, my earliest ever at this site by six days), 2 Swallow & 1 Kingfisher flew over the reservoir. (Jon Ridge). *Sharvel Lane (Hillingdon): Pheasant, 3 displaying Lapwing, pr Stock Dove, 2 Green + 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 2 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 11 Linnet, pr Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, 15 Tufted Duck, 1 male Sparrowhawk, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 5 Song Thrush, 7 Jay, 4 singing Blackcap, 8 singing Chiffchaff, 3 singing Willow Warbler, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 singing Coal Tit, 3 pair Long-tailed Tit, 8+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 1 Swallow, 2 Sand Martin, 1 Willow Warbler, singing Chiffchaff. (Laurence Pitcher) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Little Ringed Plover, 6 Redshank, 4 Tree Sparrows, Yellow Wagtail, 30+ Swallow 2 Sand Martin. 3 Chiffchaff, Blackcap. (Steve Blake) *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Fieldfare (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Banbury, 3mm, 3ff Common Scoter, 1 Brent Goose, Green Sandpiper over, 5 Swallows, 1 Sand Martin. (Paul Whiteman, Pete Lambert, Lol Bodini) *Walthamstow Marsh: 5 Swallows South along Lea Navigation 11.25am (frogandlisa) *Wanstead Park am: 3 singing Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Sand Martin, 2 Little Egret in River Roding, 6 Lesser Redpoll (behind Cemetery), fem Sparrowhawk, 9 Linnet, 8 displaying Jays together, 4 Fieldfare north west, 1 Great-crested Grebe, 9 Stock Doves. Also 4 Shelduck seen flying south (S Fisher) *Willows Farm Puddle: 2 Redshank, 2 Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover (briefly), Buzzard, 2 Shelduck, Ruddy Shelduck. 2 R L Partridges, Lapwing. (Steve B) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 White Wagtail, 1 female Northern Wheatear, 1 briefly singing Willow Warbler, c5 Chiffchaff, 1 or 2 singing Reed Bunting, 1 Jackdaw, 1 Stock Dove & c30 Meadow Pipit. (David Lindo). *Yeading Brook Meadows: 1 Swallow (Neil Anderson) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 2 singing Willow Warbler, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 18 Sand Martin, 7 Swallow, 2 Common Snipe, 1 Lapwing & 15 Common Gull. ( V.Halley-Frame ). Thursday 1st April *Crossness: '''Red Kite '''flew south west at 09:25, Swallow, Blackcap. (Philip Cliffe & Kev Jarvis). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: '''Alpine Swift '''for 60 seconds over southern flank of West Res, then SW, 1000hrs; also 3 Willow Warblers (2 singing), 2 Chiffchaffs, Swallow and Sand Martin (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Tyttenhanger GPs: '''Osprey over the fishing lake 11:10hrs (Birdguides). *Brent Reservoir: drake Mandarin early morning only, also 6 singing Chiffchaffs (Andrew Self) *Bromley-by-Bow: fem Stonechat (very briefly), singing Willow Warbler, c4 Chiffchaff, 5 Teal, pair Gadwall, Peregrine (mid morning), Green Woodpecker, Great-spotted Woodpecker, 7 Sand Martin (including 2 migrants south west) (S Fisher) *Fulham Reach, Thames (730-830): 7 Cormorant, 8 Teal, 12 Mallard, 28 Tufted Duck, 16 Gadwall (highest count of 'winter'), 1 Grey Heron, 2 Canada Goose, 2 Coot, a few Lesser Black Backed and Herring Gull soaring along (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hampstead: Common Buzzard (patch tick) over at 1030, mobbed by 3 crows (Sash Tusa) *Harefield: Swallow and Blackcap (New Years Green Lane), Redshank in flooded field west of Bayhurst Wood (Steve Pash). *Headstone Manor: 15 Fieldfare & 3 Redwing. Also 1 Cormorant (seen earlier over PPF) nearby on Headstone Moat. (Jon Ridge). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: both ad Tawny Owl and all 4 owlets showing well (though young increasingly mobile), intermedius type ad Lesser Black-backed Gull, Swallow, singing Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (2 singing), 2 Willow Warbler (1 singing), also 4 Greylag x Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, pr Mandarin Duck, 2m Gadwall (inc 1 paired off with fem Mallard), 8 Shoveler, 2pr Red-crested Pochard, fem Sparrowhawk, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (1 singing), 2 Coal Tit (1 singing), Nuthatch, 4 Treecreeper, (2 singing), 2 Jay, 3 Greenfinch, singing Goldfinch (DMc, RB, SB, CL, NL, MR et al); Reed Warbler reported (RH per DMc). *Little Britain: Little Egret, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Jay, Song Thrush, Dunnock, 3 Ring Necked Parakeets, 2 Goldfinch, Sparrowhawk. (Sue Giddens). *Lee Valley: (Langridge Scrape) 1 Cetti's Warbler, 2 White Wagtails, 1 Redshank, 3 Little Ringed Plover, two of which were displaying. (Holyfield farm) 3 Common Buzzard together, and a Barn Owl seen @ 18.50. (N.Smith) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 5 singing Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Swallow, 1 Goldcrest, plus usuals (M Bourne) *Margarvine Cemetery: 1 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu) *Perivale: 1000+ Ring-necked Parakeets (accurate count when we get round to counting all the blobs in the photographs) flying in to the roost in Perivale Park (Andy Culshaw and David Howdon). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Grebe, 1 Greylag Goose, 1 Sparrowhawk, 10 Fieldfare, 1 singing Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff & 1 Cormorant over. (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park: 5 Great C Grebes, 6 Little Grebes, 26 Mandarins, 35 Red Crested Pochards, pr Teal, pr Sparrowhawks, 1 Rook, 4 Blackcaps, 8 Chiffchaffs, 1 Willow Warbler (Tony Duckett). 1 free flying Barnacle Goose probably part of collection? But able to fly around also f Kestrel (Michael Mac). *Ruislip: 2 Blackcap singing and 2 Buzzard over Bayhurst Wood (Steve Pash). *Totteridge Valley: 10 singing Chiffchaff: 1 singing Blackcap: 1 fem Sparrowhawk (John Colmans) *Town Park, Enfield: 2 singing male Willow Warbler, along New River, 14:46, after heavy shower (my first of the spring!); 1 singing male Chiffchaff; 1 singing male Blackcap; 3 (1m,2f) Grey Wagtail; 2 (m&f) Pied Wagtail (Robert Callf). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Swallow west - our 1st this spring, 1 female Northern Wheatear, 1 Fieldfare north, c5 Chiffchaff & c25 Meadow Pipit including c3 singers. (David Lindo & Anders Price) *Tyttenhanger GP's: Ringed Plover, 3 Snipe, 6 Redshank, 2 Tree Sparrows. 20+ Swallow. (Steve B) *Willows Pool: Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Canada Goose, 2 Greylag Goose 2 Shelduck, Ruddy Shelduck, Osprey not seen by me. (Steve B) *Dagenham Chase LNR: Late evening visit, 2 Swallow, 11+ Sand Martin, singing Reed Bunting, 1 Lapwing, 3+ Chiffchaff singing & 4+ Pied Wagtail. ( V.Halley-Frame ). * Streatham junction of Atkins Road/Poynders Road Male Pheasant at 18.20 1 (D Benton) * Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 2 male Shoveler (Robert Callf). Archived News Category:no sign of Ring Ouzel between 7am and 10am this morning.